In the midnight hour…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma can't sleep… Written for LJ's Kurohed


**Title:** In the midnight hour…  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2386  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni, Sebastian  
**Spoilers**: none really as this takes place at the end of the curry arc and references an event in chapter 23, which appears to take place a couple of days later.  
**Summary: **Soma can't sleep…  
**Warnings**: none

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing Sebastian so be gentle with me…

888

Soma sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of the past two days and especially the events of this evening, raced in his head, and he still could not believe his friend Ciel had asked him to become the governor of his London townhouse. That alone was enough to keep him awake; doing a job he was ill prepared to do and the desire to prove himself while doing it. He reached for the matches, and striking one, lit the candle on his bedside table. Glancing at the clock, he groaned softly at the time. It was five minutes to midnight and while he had been tossing and turning for nearly an hour, it felt more like half the night had passed. Blowing it out, and lying back down in a futile attempt at falling asleep, he briefly stared at the ceiling, while deciding what to do, if anything. In the quiet of his room, he could hear the faint chiming of the grandfather clock in the front parlor as it struck twelve. Sighing softly he came to a decision.

The young Bengali prince sat up again, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up. He relit the candle, and leaving his slippers behind, Soma made his way to his bedroom door. Cracking it slowly open, he looked out. Grinning at the empty hallway, he left his room, shutting the door behind him. Soma padded softly towards the stairs. After a quick peek over the upper railing to make sure Sebastian was nowhere in sight, he headed downstairs. The fact that he had only the vaguest idea of where Agni's room was, was a minor detailed he figured he would deal with when the time came.

Soma carefully shielded the flame with his hand, keeping it from flickering and going out in his haste to reach his goal. He was almost to the kitchen when a soft voice shattered the quiet, startling him. Nearly dropping the candle, the prince swore softly in Bengali when he almost burned himself.

"Prince Soma, is everything alright?"

The young Bengali slowly turned around. "I could not sleep."

A faint smile tugged at Sebastian's lips. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"No thank you, Agni knows what to do to help me sleep…"

"I'm sure he does."

"Yes…" Soma tried not to titter nervously. Ever since the demon butler had given him a dressing down, the prince felt uncomfortable in his presence, although there were moments when it felt like that had never happened. In fact, the prince had thoroughly enjoyed helping him create a curry better than Agni's for the competition. Still, there were moments like this, when he had the feeling Sebastian knew he was up to no good, and that left him wary and unsure, hence his hesitation.

"Come," Sebastian said as he moved past him, leading the way.

The young Bengali followed, feeling as if he had no choice. Instead of leading him back upstairs using the servant's staircase, they stopped in front of one of the closed doors. Soma's eyes went wide in surprise when Sebastian knocked softly and a very sleepy-looking Agni appeared.

"Mister Agni, forgive the intrusion, but I believe this belongs to you." There was a faint hint of amusement in his voice as Sebastian moved aside, letting the prince step forward.

Agni nodded. "Yes, thank you." The Elder Bengali was instantly awake. "Prince Soma, is there something wrong?"

"I cannot sleep, Agni."

"If you will excuse me?" The demon butler placed his hand on his chest, giving the two Indians a slight bow. As he turned to go, he added, "Try not to make too much noise, the others are sleeping." And with that he seemed to melt into the shadows despite the warm glow from his candelabra.

"Come in, my prince," Agni said, stepping back to allow him in. Once the young Bengali was inside, he closed the door behind them. "Is something troubling you that you cannot sleep?" he asked as the prince walked over to his bed, and setting down the candlestick, made himself comfortable on it.

"Well, I still cannot help wondering if I did the right thing by Meena, what if she gets homesick?" The seventeen year old sat up.

"She will be fine, my prince." Agni joined him on his bed.

Soma nodded. Noticing a large bruise on the elder Bengali's throat, he asked, "And you, Agni, is your throat still sore?" He reached out, lightly brushing his fingertips against it.

He reached up, placing his hand over the prince's. "I am fine, my prince. As you can hear, I have my voice back."

"I know, but that must have hurt terribly."

"It did, briefly, but I have endured worse blows when fighting."

"You are a very good fighter, Agni. I have learned a lot from you."

"Thank you, my prince. It pleases me to hear that." A faint smile tugged the corners of the elder Bengali's lips upwards.

Soma laughed softly. "I wish I could sleep. Too bad we cannot spar with each other, that always makes me tired."

"Yes, I have not had that pleasure in awhile. Unfortunately, I think if we did, it would wake the household."

"Yes it would. It is a pity…" The prince sighed as memories of the fun he had had working-out with Agni danced in his head only to be replaced by a different sort of fun. "I wonder what else we could do to tire me out…" Soma said, feigning innocence, that he hoped Agni would believe.

The elder Bengali's smile broadened into a grin as he snorted softly with amusement. "Yes, I also wonder…"

"Agni!"

"Sssh… Remember what Mister Sebastian said? We have to be quiet, something you do not know how to do."

"I do too." Soma looked away and back. "Please, Agni, I wish to sleep."

The elder Bengali blew out the candle. "Soma baba, Soma baba, go to sleep," Agni sang softly as he playfully teased his young master. "Sleepy, sleepy little baba, close your pretty eyes and dream…"

"Agni!" he whined.

The elder Bengali sighed. "Fine. I will indulge you and do my best to tire you out, my prince, but if you start to make any noise it will be over and you will go back to your room without complaint. I will not have Mister Sebastian getting angry with us for disturbing the others." He raised a silvery eyebrow. "Understood?"

Soma nodded, and reaching out, he placed his hand behind Agni's head, pulling him close. They kissed. Breaking it, he whispered impishly, "Was that quiet enough for you?"

"Yes…" Agni softly replied against his lips. They kissed again, the elder Bengali deepening it, his tongue sliding past his young lover's teeth to explore the warm confines of his mouth. When Soma mirrored his actions, Agni let his hands wander under the prince's kurta. His young lover's bare skin was warm to the touch, tensing ever so slightly when he ran his fingers over his body.

Breaking the kiss, Soma pulled away. Grabbing the hem of his kurta, he pulled the soft cotton shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. He shivered in the cool air of Agni's room, until his older lover pulled him close.

"Here, let me warm you," Agni murmured huskily into the top of the prince's head. He gently eased the prince onto his back, blanketing him with his body. "Better?"

"Yes…" Soma closed his eyes. Agni's breath blew hot and cold against his cheek, sending little shivers down the prince's spine, where they started to pool in his groin. His breathing quickened when his lover began to trail a line of butterfly soft kisses across his jaw line and down his throat. Soma choked back a moan, letting it out in a deep exhalation instead, that was almost a sigh. He panted, focusing on Agni's ministrations.

The elder Bengali had moved lower, sliding down his young lover's body to play with his nipples. He took the tiny nub of flesh in his mouth, flicking his tongue across it, until it grew hard, before moving to its mate. He could feel Soma squirming under him, rubbing deliciously against his cock as he tried to pleasure his own. Feeling playful, Agni took his time going lower, nipping and sucking at the prince's flesh. He knew he was being a terrible tease, but he was determined to tire his beloved out by prolonging his pleasure.

Soma had a feeling he knew what his lover was up to, but he gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations that settled in his cock. He was hard now, but not enough for it to be painful. His breath hitched in his throat when Agni paused to dip his tongue into Soma's navel, his chin catching against the bit of jewelry he wore in it. It pulled, creating a strange sensation that combined with the almost ticklish feeling of his lover's breath against his skin. Just when he thought he would start laughing, the elder Bengali shifted his weight off of him in order to tug on the ties of his salwar.

Agni gently eased the loose cotton pants over the prince's erection, pausing to lick the tip, before moving lower to pull them off, leaving him naked. Soma opened his eyes, and catching his lover's gaze, he lifted his hips as he licked his lips. The elder Bengali sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. Opening them, he pulled his kurta off, tossing it aside to land on the floor. He settled between his beloved prince's thighs, and took his cock in hand, engulfing it in his mouth.

The seventeen year old let out a low moan. He was close to climaxing, yet he tried to hold back, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations. Agni was skilled with his tongue, and he knew his beloved's likes and dislikes in bed as well as his own. A flick of the tongue here and stroke of the thigh there, he slowly inched Soma closer and closer to completion. He had also managed to slip a couple of fingers in the seventeen year old's tight entrance, slowly moving them in and out in a gentle rhythm. The prince was now painfully hard, his whole body tensing in anticipation of his release. Just when it nearly became unbearable, Agni flicked his tongue against the sensitive tip and Soma climaxed hard as his older lover continued to suck. His face contorted as the waves of pleasure washed over him and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. All too soon, Agni stopped, and before he even had a chance to bask in his sexual high, there was the soft rustle of clothing. Next thing he knew, his beloved was pressing his dampened cock against his tight ring of muscle.

The elder Bengali slowly pushed his way in, letting Soma relax around him. It felt good as the prince was tighter than a young virgin and Agni moaned softly when he finally had the head of his cock inside. He slowly pushed a bit further in. Now he could develop his rhythm, a gentle in and out that would get faster with time as he inched his way closer to his own release. Leaning forward, Agni reached down to capture his beloved prince's lips with his own. They kissed; slow and lazy like their lovemaking. Breaking it, Agni nuzzled Soma's cheek, chuckling softly when the prince playfully ran his heel down the cleft in his bottom. The elder Bengali paused in mid thrust. "Must you do that?"

"Yes…" his beloved impishly replied.

"Please, my prince, do not do that. It is most distracting."

"Then kiss me and I will-" The rest of Soma's words were swallowed up in a kiss.

Breaking it, Agni picked up his rhythm. It was rough and dry, the spit and spent fluids he had used as a makeshift lube having long ago dried up, but since they were both enjoying the moment, he kept going. Soma's soft cries of pleasure were helping to push the elder Bengali closer to his release. He found it somewhat amusing, that the prince was also growing hard again. A few more thrusts and Agni found himself tensing, as he knew it would not belong before he came. And then it happened, that sweet moment when the world dissolves into pure pleasure. Unable to hold back, he climaxed hard, his body shuddering from the effort. As he rested his forehead on Soma's the prince surprised him by cumming again, his spent lust rapidly cooling when Agni sat up.

"Gods…" they whispered in the darkness.

"Let us clean up and then off to bed with you." The elder Bengali got up out of bed.

"Can I not stay here? Please, Agni…?" Soma followed him.

"Alright. Let us hurry and get back into bed. It is cold and I do not want you getting sick."

Soma chuckled at the fussing, though he loved it. "Yes, yes…"

A few moments later they were back in bed, sharing their body heat as they drifted off to sleep. At about six o'clock that morning, Agni was a wakened by a soft knocking on the door. He carefully sat up in bed so as not to awaken Soma. "Yes?"

"Mister Agni?"

"Namaste, Mister Sebastian," Agni said sleepily.

"I need your assistance with breakfast." Sebastian poked his head in. The two butlers exchanged glances as he took in Agni's state of undress and his bed partner. "I trust the prince slept well last night."

"Yes, he did." The elder Bengali smiled ruefully. "I will be there to help you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." He left, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Soma stirred in sleep. "Agni…?"

"Sleep, my prince. I shall wake later you for breakfast." He got up out of bed and quickly dressed for the day. Picking up the prince's pajamas from the floor, he folded them neatly, setting them on his side of the bed. "Namaste…" he murmured softly, and bowing slightly in the traditional manner. Tiptoeing, he left the room to start his day, Soma finally sleeping peacefully in his bed.


End file.
